The present invention relates to security meshes having a meandering electric circuit formed therein, and to a method of making the same.
Electronic components containing information which must be protected against access or tampering are enclosed in a security barrier which typically comprises a security mesh, sometimes referred to as a security wrap, which contains an electric circuit which, if interrupted or altered, will initiate a destruct or invalidation sequence to destroy or erase critical information, such as decryption or encryption keys, contained in the secured electronic device. For example, a cryptographic processor card may be enclosed within the security mesh. The interruption or alteration of the mesh internal circuit may be caused by a probe which pierces the security wrap in an attempt to access the secured electronic device. The security mesh is typically connected in electric signal communication with a device which, upon sensing an interruption or alteration in the mesh internal circuitry, will initiate an action to protect the critical information, such as erasing stored key codes for encryption and decryption of the secured information.
There are solutions to the problem of providing a physical security enclosure that can detect attempts to physically bypass the security wrap and which are difficult to circumvent. Generally, a security wrap capable of detecting physical tampering is wrapped and glued in place around a device or container to create an enclosure within which an electronic component or device that must be physically protected may be secured. In the event of a physical breach of the security wrap, an electrical connection between the wrap internal circuitry and the device will trigger an erase/destruct sequence to protect data on the component or device. The security wrap is treated much like a piece of ‘wrapping paper’ such that the device can be fully enclosed. Adhesive is put in place to keep the security wrap from unfolding. The security wrap should be so designed that damage to the adhesive will result in damage or alteration to the wrap circuitry that is sufficient to trigger the erase/destruct sequence. The security wrap may have apertures formed therein to enable wires to enter and exit the enclosure to make electrical connections between the mesh internal circuitry and the erase/destruct sequence device. The same or additional apertures may also allow for pressure equalization.
Security wraps are typically comprised of multi-layer laminated plastic sheets which encase multiple layers of security mesh containing fine pitch wiring that leads to electrical connectors to the secured device or component. The plastic sheets are wrapped around the secured device or component with the wiring connectors being placed on the interior of the sheet. The wiring connectors are then connected to one or more erase/destruct tamper features on the secured device.